


Ruby's Very Cute Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Petplay, not all that lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ruby's Very Cute Kitten

Leah blushed as she put on the collar. It'd been her idea, but somehow she hadn't actually expected Ruby to go along with it. She definitely didn't think Ruby would be so enthusiastic.

"Well, did I pick out a good one?" Ruby asked, excited to hear what Leah thought.

"Mm, I like it a lot." It was a little black leather collar with some deep purple lining to match Leah's hair. Dangling from the front was a little tag that read 'Leah'.

Ruby's eyes lit up hearing that, and she gave her brightest smile before reaching down to pet her girlfriend who was kneeling on the floor by the bed. Leah blushed even more at Ruby's touch. She was so happy to get collared like this, and to be petted like this.

"I should have a pet name for you, huh? Like... kitten?" Ruby thought aloud.

Leah nodded. "I'd like that. Can I... call you mistress? At least when we're alone like this?" Leah was blunt by her very nature, but opening up this part of herself to someone was still scary. She worried about taking it too far, or that she'd scare Ruby away.

Instead of being scared away, Ruby just kept smiling and started scritching behind Leah's ear. "Would that make my cute little kitten happy?"

"Ahhhhh, yes..." Scritches were good. Scritches were the best.

"Then, of course! You've been such a good kitten today, too! You deserve a treat!" Ruby leaned down and gave Leah a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

When Ruby sat upright again, Leah rested her head in her lap. 'She's so cute like this,' Ruby thought, and she started petting her.

"Thank you, mistress," Leah said, wearing a contented smile.

"You know, Leah-chan, I'm actually really happy you asked for this."

"How come?" Leah wasn't sure what was up.

"I was worried that, well, since I'm not ready for lewd stuff yet. I mean, I was scared you'd leave me... for someone who was." It wasn't that Ruby didn't want those things. It wasn't that she didn't think about them. It was just that, to Ruby, all that stuff felt like it was part of a big, scary world she wasn't ready to be a part of yet.

"I wouldn't do that, mistress. I love you." Without moving her head from Ruby's lap, she reached up and started hugging her tight.

"I love you, too. You're my precious kitten."

Leah smiled and purred. Life didn't get better than this.


End file.
